Nocturnes: Bombay
by Uncontrol
Summary: Just where DOES Bombay's loyalties lie now. Second in the Bombay series... by Eternal SailorM


Uncontrol: Nocturnes Eternal SailorM (Angel-chan, Omi) 

He stared at the computer screen before him, mentally cursing the small screen, and willed his fingers to move the keyboard. Every piece of his body was exhausted; putting one foot in front of the other to get in this all-night computer cafe had damn near killed him. 

Of course, he _had_ been asleep the last few hours since he got in here. There was no more excuse for him to drifting off at the keyboard. 

_/Just have to type it and get it over with. Get them off your back.../_ he prompted himself. 

With relunctantness obvious in the slow speed with which his fingers moved, he typed in the complicated code that would allow him into Kritiker's computer and then in Weiss's own mission logs. Of course, this _was_ a code he knew by heart, but he'd never used it on a computer other than the one in the mission room in the Koneko's basement and he'd never used it... like this before. 

Log on: Bombay.  
Password: ********* 

Mission Status: I am on a personal mission. I have inflitrated Schwarz. They seem to sucessfully believe that I am willing to work for and with them. My performances the last few nights have been small parts in this role. 

Note: Do not inform Weiss that I am undercover. They are not good enough actors to "play fight" me or to keep mission facts safe from Mastermind. Therefore, it is necessary that they believe the illusion. 

Once I have taken out as many of these dark beasts as I can, I will return to Kritiker and Weiss. 

Personal Note: Manx-sama, please do not interfere. I will succeed in this mission. Ouka must be avenged. 

End Mission Log. 

Log off: Bombay. 

None of his earlier relunctantness showed as he clicked on the "Post" button and watched his entry appear in the mission files. With the same care but much great speed, he logged back out of the Kritiker database and pushed away from the computer he had been using. Checking his watch, he frowned. 5 a.m., too early to be heading anywhere. Yet he knew he couldn't sleep here again. When he'd been woken up before, he'd been informed that the police would be called next time. 

Dragging, he climbed back to his feet, sludged up to the counter, paid for the time online he'd used, and slipped out the door. The Tokyo night air was cold and awakened him once more, and he was abruptly reminded he was only wearing shorts and a teeshirt. Walking past a clothing store, he hurriedly but cautiously picked the lock and slipped inside. 

_/Need new gear... Need new gear.../_

He slipped on a red, hooded jacket and a black jacket over that, so close to his Weiss gear with a small colour change. A black bandanna found behind the counter and a new pair of red goggles completed the new outfit. 

_/Next step... weapons./_

He slipped back out of the store and rushed down the street. Finally, on one of the side-streets he found what he'd been looking for and broke into it as well. He could only grin for a moment at the selection he had before he started to take it all: shuriken, throwing stars, a new crossbow and bolts, _/I can't believe I'm outfitting myself to fight WITH Schwarz/_, and a new full-sized bow with its own arrows. Slipping as much of his stolen booty into a canvas knapsack as possible and slinging the bow over his shoulder, he slipped out the back of the store and through the alleyways till he found one that seemed a good place to stay for the rest of the night. 

_/What am I doing? This time yesterday, I'd have punched someone a new one if he'd suggested I'd be helping Schwarz! I should go back to Weiss... or... No. I can't./_

_#We're not going to hurt Naoe-kun, are we?#_

He sighed at the voice in his head. _/Get back down there where I had you, Omi. If I let you out now, you're going to gobble me up like a bowl of rice. I won't hurt Prodigy, I promise. This is just something I have to do./_

Omi's mental voice was silent, but he caught some worry leaking through. He leaned closer to the source and caught an image. _/Don't worry. I don't trust Crawford either./_

_#So who are we going to take orders from?#_

_/The only ones we can trust: Schuldig and Moira. Now go back to sleep, Omi. I'll let you out again when it's safe./_

And as the mental image of Omi faded away, Bombay let himself slip back into a light rest. 


End file.
